bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enira
Enira was a Toa of Shadow, and one of the Toa Calix. In The Unknown Turaga Saga As a Matoran As far as anyone knows, Enira originated as a Matoran living on Destral, along with Dlakii and Harkha. She, like her friends, was enslaved by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Her main job was on a Matoran Strike Team, assembled by the Makuta to deal with Rahi threats they considered too minor for the Toa Hagah. At one stage, the slaves were assigned to work in a protodermis mine in Destral's southern end. Enira was one of them, and so witnessed Toa Gaaki and Toa Iruini saving Hev from a landslide. It was then that the two Toa Hagah learned of the Brotherhood's mistreatment of the Matoran, witnessing Chya threatening to disembowel a Ta-Matoran. , Dlakii and Enira as Matoran, on the eve of their escape from Destral.]] The following night, on another of their Rahi-hunting tasks, Enira's team was caught in the middle of the beginning of the Toa Hagah's assault on the Destral fortress. Toa Norik and Toa Iruini successfully rescued the team from a large detachment of Visorak, bringing them to a hideout where the others were waiting. Once there, Toa Kualus noted that Noll, their Po-Matoran comrade, had run away, presumably as a traitor working for the Brotherhood; in response to this news, Enira exploded into something of a vehement rage. With suggestions from Dlakii and Vortex, the Toa Hagah prepared their plan for the battle. During the Toa Hagah's attack, Enira and her friends were led to a set of Toa Canisters by Toa Kualus and Toa Bomonga, and escaped in those. During this journey, the canisters carrying Enira and her friends passed through an area of sea which contained energised protodermis, destroying the canisters; half of the group was killed instantly, while the other half became Toa. As a Toa After a time, Enira found Dlakii on a beach in an unspecified location, and the two subsequently found Harkha. While Dlakii used his newfound powers to light the beach, they figured out exactly what had just happened and briefly mourned the loss of their friends. As of yet, very little is known about the rest of Enira's time as a Toa, but is set to be revealed throughout the course of LIGHT. However, the events of the time around the Great Cataclysm can be guessed rather accurately. The Toa Calix travelled to the Shadowed Isle, off the coast of Port Spirit, in pursuit of Chya. Chya had come to the Shadowed Isle with the intention of releasing the Shadow Dragons into their world; how is presently unknown. Though he was successful, the Toa Calix managed to severly weaken the Lord of the Shadow Dragons, reducing him to insubstantial yet sentient vapour. However, Enira was killed in the fight, apparently by the Lord of the Shadow Dragons himself; apparently, her death had a profound impact on Dlakii and Harkha. Enira was buried on the Shadowed Isle at the site of her death, by Duvek the Chronicler and Harkha. Dlakii was not present there (or anywhere for that matter), for reasons unknown. Legacy Needless to say, Dlakii and Harkha never entirely got over Enira's death. Some thousand years later, the two travelled again to the Shadowed Isle in order to permanently defeat the Lord of the Shadow Dragons; though they did so eventually, it was made clear that neither were happy about returning to the site of Enira's death or seeing her tombstone again. In Toaster's Island As a close friend of Dlakii, a Turaga incarnation of Enira is a main character in Toaster's Island. Along with a large group, she was stranded on the eponymous island, specifically with Dlakii and Nuroki. She organised the three in order to survive "at least one night", dismissing Nuroki and sending Dlakii to gather firewood. She then proceeded to go fishing "WITH HER BARE HANDS". Equipment Toa Enira carried the Lunar Spear, a protosteel spear coloured pitch-black; this spear was stolen by the Brotherhood of Makuta and later given to and used by Lyrrahk. She wore a black Kanohi Huna, the Great Mask of Concealment; Harkha now holds onto this Kanohi. Powers and Traits Being a Toa of Shadow, Enira was capable of controlling darkness. It is unknown exactly how she used her power, but she is presumed to have performed similar feats to Lai, her successor as Toa of Shadow. Given that Dlakii (as a Toa and Turaga) is still resistant to the cold, and that Harkha can still see in darkness, it can be guessed that Toa Enira retained the Ga-Matoran trait of being an outstanding swimmer. Non-canonically, in Toaster's Island, she is reportedly capable of fishing with her bare hands. Other appearances Enira featured in the shortlived Mission: Server Downtime along with Harkha and Dlakii. In that series, she appeared in an early prototypical design which was later superceded. Trivia *Surprisingly, Enira (or at least, Enira as portrayed in ''The Unknown Turaga Saga)'' is not based on a girl to whom Turaga Dlakii is attracted; Dlakii thought that doing so would be sort of offensive to the girl in question, due to Enira's death in the Saga. However, Enira is unintentionally an anagram of Erina, which is the name of one of Turaga Dlakii's friends, though this has no connection to anything. *In LIGHT, Enira will be voiced by BZPower Forum Assistant Roa McToa. Category:Comic Characters